


Masseur Bunnymund

by nightshadehorse93



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Massages, slight Eggnog pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadehorse93/pseuds/nightshadehorse93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North hurts his back, Bunny gives him a massage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masseur Bunnymund

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out the incognito tab, hopefully this will post and not shut down randomly. If it proves to be a steady internet page, hopefully by Sunday I can post another chapter to my Secretive Blessing fic, we'll have to see, no promises though.

"James, pick that end up and we'll take the prop up to second floor and place it near the work stations." North instructed as he bent down to pick up his end of a large heavy mechanical machine, that the yetis would use to make replacement parts for toys.

James a large gray and tan yeti walked over to the other end and reached down to help his boss move the heavy load, the machine easily weighed over five hundred pounds and James had a sinking feeling that the machine would be moving nowhere tonight.

"One, two, three, heave!" North and James began lifting the heavy machine when a sudden crunching sound echoed through the air and North let out a loud cry of shock and pain, dropping his end of the load and crumpling to the ground. In his own surprise James dropped his end of the machine, immediately running over to his boss to see if he was OK.

North moaned as the pain flared down his spine, it wasn't broken but to the moon and back it hurt. James didn't know what to do, he wasn't a medical yeti, he was worker. All he knew was his boss was injured, and needed help, now! He didn't want to leave North alone to suffer by himself as he went down to the medical quarters to get one of the medical yetis, so he bent over the railing and yelled out for someone to send out a couple of the medical yeti.

Several minutes later two nurse yetis came by with a stretcher and they gently placed North on the stretcher and took him to the infirmary. They placed him on one of the beds on his front then asked him in their garbled language if they should call someone in.

"Call in Bunny." North moaned as he struggled to breath without pain.

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~

Bunnymund rushed through his tunnels towards Santoff Clausen, his strides long and powerful as he ran on all fours, he wasn't necessarily happy that North had called for him, he only had a month until Easter and North had called him away from his work. Count on North to make distractions when he was on a deadline.

Bunny popped up a few meters away from the front doors and ran through the snow the short distance to the doors of the great palace. Two guard yetis opened the doors and allowed him to enter, where he was immediately approached by a frantic James who garbled too quickly for Bunny to hear what he was saying.

"Woah! Calm down mate! What's happened?" Bunny asked firmly as he put his paws up in a placating manner to calm the panicked yeti. James took a breath and started over. When he finished his story Bunny spoke.

"Hmm, most likely threw his back out, trying to lift the damn thing." Bunny spoke thoughtfully while he kept his calm composure, to an outsider it would look like Bunny didn't care that his friend was injured.

But he did care and he was worried for North, but he needed to stay calm in front of James, anytime North was out of commission the yetis would either become disorganized or run around like chickens with their heads cut off, so Bunny needed to be the commander right now while North was down for the count.

"Where is he?" Bunny demanded.

James led him to the infirmary and Bunny asked to be left alone with North and the medical yetis that were there went, knowing their boss was in good hands. Bunny approached the bed that held his friend, North seemed to be asleep.

"North?" Bunny called softly as he ran a paw through the older man's hair gently waking him. North's eyes opened and he winced as he turned his head to see his friend, he couldn't raise his head without searing pain running down his back, so really all he could really see of Bunny at the moment was the white fur along his friend's belly.

"Bunny?" He questioned, Bunny smiled although North couldn't see it

"I'm here North."

"My back hurts." North moaned as he tried to shift his weight around to get more comfortable unsuccessfully.

"That's why I'm here mate, I'll see if I can't help ya at least a little." Bunny consoled gently as he walked over to the counter and pulled out some lavender oil to rub over his hands for a massage.

The only thing he could really do for North at the moment was try to get his back muscles to relax so they could begin healing. After removing North's shirt and trying hard not to jostle North too much, Bunny poured some of the oil into his paw and began rubbing it into his paws, the lavender would help relax tense muscles so it was perfect for what Bunny was going to do.

"OK North, I'm gonna need ya to tell me where it hurts the most." Bunny said as he rubbed his paws together harshly and quickly, creating friction and heat in his paws. Heat was also a relaxant, just what North needed for his sore back right now.

"Right under shoulder blades on both sides and down towards the middle of my back." North said as he laid his face down in his arms miserably.

Bunny unsheathed his claws a bit, thankfully the tips were dull so he wouldn't scratch his friend up while giving him a massage. He gently placed his paws on the right side of North's back under the shoulder blade and began making firm downward strokes with the tips of his fingers. North let out another moan, feeling Bunny's warm oiled paws working the muscles loose slowly. The yetis may be able to build toys using small tools but their hands were too heavy and too big to do this.

"Too hard mate?" Bunny asked not wanting to add more pain to his friend's already hurt back.

"No, just right." North answered as Bunny changed the angle of his hands using the sides to really get underneath the shoulder blade, running them down along the curve of the bone edge, he repeated this action to the other side reaching over North's body.

North could feel Bunny's fur brushing along his sides as he reached across him to reach his left shoulder. Bunny just focused on his work and started making long strokes down the right side of North's spine, using pressure and heat to relax the tense muscles. Suddenly Bunny took his paws away, stopping the massage and North tried to turn his head to see why his friend had stopped.

"Hold on just a sec, it'll be easier if I get up here and stand over ya." Bunny said grunting slightly, as he pulled himself up onto the bed and throwing a leg over North's hips, he straddled him lowering himself on his haunches, but not allowing his weight to rest on North.

Then he continued his massage now able to keep it even, instead of having to shift from one side to the other. If North wasn't in so much pain he would have blushed at their positions, but was too focused on the pain to even realize how misconstrued their positions could be. If one were to see it as such.

Bunny continued his massage in silence and worked the knots loose in North's back. He made sure to really work the muscles under the shoulder blades knowing those would take the longest to heal. He moved his palms over the spine muscles and began moving them in opposite of each other he felt rather than heard North sigh in contentment and he smiled gently.

North was half asleep when Bunny spoke up as he finished, "You'll still be sore and I would recommend bedrest for the next few days. Don't pick up anything that's over thirty pounds for at least a week, let yer muscles heal. Lay at an elevated level on yer side and use heating pads for the next several days." Bunny instructed as he hopped down off the table.

He made his way over to the sink and washed his paws clean of the oil, he dried them then walked back over to North and nuzzled the side of his head affectionately, North gave him a grateful smile as he leaned his head towards Bunny's

"Take things slow if ya get up I'll be by in a couple of days to check on ya mate." Bunny explained "And I'll leave instructions with the yetis so they can help ya." Bunny said placing a small kiss to North temple.

"Thanks Bunny." North murmured still drowsy from the massage.

"Just focus on gettin' better mate." Bunny whispered as he made his leave, leaving North to sleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about how crappy and spread out it seems kept having to correct mistakes and my brain was getting tired.


End file.
